


Wena

by Afuś (Afusiek)



Series: Mozaika [5]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Inspiration, wena, wiriting
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-18 18:48:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29862495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Afusiek/pseuds/Afu%C5%9B
Summary: Kapryśna matka Wena nigdy nie da mi spokoju.
Series: Mozaika [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1851895





	Wena

Kobieta krążyła po pokoju, postukując obcasami, chociaż drewniana podłoga ledwo wytrzymywała takie tortury. Dziewczynka siedząca przy biurku postukiwała długopisem o pustą kartkę, dokładnie w tym samym rytmie tworząc małe stadka czarnych kropek.

  
Fakt, arkusz się przez to zapełniał, szkoda tylko, że nie tym, co trzeba. Panienka odchyliła się mocno do tyłu, prawie doprowadzając do upadku krzesła. Matka zatrzymała się na chwilę, by skarcić młodą wzrokiem. Spędziły tu już kilka dni. Od tego czasu na kartce nie pojawiło się ani jedno nowe słowo.

  
— Skup się! — Ryknęła dama, zerkając córce przez ramię. Jedynaczka jedynie się wzdrygnęła. Miała już dość, krzyków matki, narastającego bólu głowy i poczucia winy. Nie była w stanie napisać czegokolwiek, nie wspominając o historii, z której ona sama byłaby zadowolona. W głowie już od dawna miała gotową powieść, dokładnie zaplanowaną, od wielkich bitew po najmniejsze szczegóły, takie jak pieprzyk na kostce głównej bohaterki. Jedynym problemem był fakt, że nie była w stanie przelać myśli na papier, chociaż równie irytująca była Matka Wena, która robiła chyba wszystko by doprowadzić pisarkę do szału.


End file.
